Leader Plankton!/Episodes
This article is a list of all Leader Plankton! episodes and other. The show premiered on June 30, 2012 and ended on September 12, 2015. It lasted four seasons with a total of 90 episodes. Season 1 (2012) The first season of Leader Plankton! premiered on June 30, 2012, with the pilot "The Take Over!", and ended on September 29, 2012, with "The Universe Traveler". This season focuses on the many problems that Leader Plankton experiences when he takes over the ocean, such Patrick being sent to the moon and SpongeBob escaping his cell. In the summer of 2012 was a marathon which consisted of nine new episodes, begining with "Squirrel and Plankton Fight", and ended with "Trip to the Moon". The DVD for the season was released in Region 1 on December 4, 2012. There are 15 episodes within the entire season. Season 2 (2012-2013) The second season of Leader Plankton! premiered on October 3, 2012, with the episode "Plankton's Big Birthday Bash" and ended on July 16, 2013 with "Zombie". This season focuses on the threats Leader Plankton faces from his own inventions, along with entities that come from beyond the ocean. The DVD for the season was released in Region 1 on December 30, 2013. There are 30 episodes within the entire season. Season 3 (2013-2015) The third season of Leader Plankton! premiered on July 19, 2013, with the episode "Ghostly Plankton". This season focuses on Leader Plankton trying to get Anti-Plankton's members to join the dark side so there will be no one to defeat him. There are 30 episodes within the entire season. This season is also known as "the season of hiatuses" due to there being two four month hiatuses in it, one lasting from August to December and the other lasting from March to July. Season 4 (2015) The fourth season of Leader Plankton! is the final season before the film. It premiered on January 23, 2015 with "Time Travel Take Over" and ended on September 12, 2015 with "The Downfall". The focus of this season is Leader Plankton's empire slowly getting weaker and weaker. Season 4 was originally planned to have 30 episodes, but on August 10, 2014, it was announced that it would only have 15, like the first season. ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle (2018) ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle is a film in development to be in place for the finale of the series. Writing begun September 19, 2015, a week after "The Downfall" premiered. The film is slated to release sometime in 2018. Cancelled Episodes This section is more episodes of Leader Plankton! that ended up not being made for some reason. *Unnamed Plankton's Big Birthday Bash Sequel - There was supposed to be an episode continuing where Plankton's Big Birthday Bash left off. It was going to focus on Musical Squid feeling sorry for SpongeBob. *Sandy's Easter Friend Of Doom Returns - This episode was supposed to be a 2014 Easter special and a sequel to "Sandy's Easter Friend of Doom". It was going to be about the Easter Bunny returning to the ocean to get revenge. *Santa's Revenge - A cancelled 2014 Christmas special. It would be about Santa coming down to Bikini Bottom in order to get revenge on Leader Plankton. While writing had started, it was eventually cancelled because it couldn't be finished in time. *Snailster Stalker Sweetheart - A new snail joins Anti-Plankton and begins to stalk Snailster Slimey. It was cancelled due to time restrictions. *The Impossible Pit/Satanic Plankton - The episode was supposed to be a two-parter in Season 3, episode 1 was completed and 2 was in the works but it was cancelled. The two-parter was revived for season 4 but was cancelled because of work difficulties. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:The Terrible Travis Category:Pineapple Entertainment Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists